


[Fanart] Little!Lucy & Flynn

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, literally tiny lucy, tiny lucy!, travelling to their own timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: "... you're safe. You know that?"





	[Fanart] Little!Lucy & Flynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newisalwaysbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt fic by newisalwaysbetter (aka to-hell-with oblivion on Tumblr: https://to-hell-with-oblivion.tumblr.com/post/185256483142/if-you-ever-would-like-to-write-something-where)
> 
> My very first fanart for the Timeless fandom.


End file.
